vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wei Shen
Summary Wei Shen is an police officer who goes undercover to avenge the death of his sister and bring down the Triad. He will stop at nothing to defeat them and will make immoral decisions if necessary. He is violent and is willing to kill to accomplish his goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-B to 9-A with weapons Name: Wei Shen Origin: Sleeping Dogs Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery (Knows a large amount of techniques, and styles), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Poison Resistance (Was able to fight while heavily poisoned), Weapon Mastery (Is an master user of nearly every type of weapon) Attack Potency: Wall level physically. Wall level with most weapons (Can kill people in one hit, is capable of heavily damaging cars with guns). Small Building level, with grenade launcher (Can destroy armored vehicles, boats, big buses in one hit and cause large explosions, and can destroy the DZS-90) Speed: Subsonic (Can fight large groups of armed thugs, can see people fall and move in slow motion), Supersonic with his focus ability (Can see bullets move far slower, and is able to dodge them) | Subsonic+ (Is capable of kicking someone midair several times before they hit the ground, and is far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Is able to lift, flip and slam heavyset fighters, is capable of lifting a metal roller door bigger than him, and is able to force open a closed elevator door, slammed a metal shutter hard enough, that it caused sparks) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Is able to break bones easily, can dent metal, is able to slam people so hard it damages the floor, is able to kick hard enough to move a car, and is capable of trading strikes with people able to hurt him) | High (Is capable of fighting large demons who are able to give him significant damage) Durability: Wall level (Tanked a shotgun blast to the chest, withstood a big boat explosion right afterwards, can survive car crashes that send him flying through the windshield, can survive being hit by a speeding cars, and big explosions that can send him flying several feet back) | At least Wall level with magic (Is capable of taking on powerful magical beings) Stamina: Peak Human (Can fight after being tortured for hours by the triad's best torturer, and is capable of running after being badly injured, can fight and could defeat highly skilled fighters while poisoned) Range: Normal Melee distance, Higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Knives, bombs, swords, assault rifles, machine guns, shotguns, pistols, a tear gas launcher, a peachwood sword, and Sun Wukong's staff, and a taser, often uses improvised weapons Intelligence: High (Was able to infiltrate Hong Kong's most notorious Triad and weaken them, and was also able to stop the cultists, and is the best martial artist in the world) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | Magic Note: Not to be confused with Wei (Image Comics) or Wei Zhijun Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Police Officers Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Sleeping Dogs Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters